This is a composition and method for decorating packages or other objects.
This invention relates especially to the decorating of packages such as Christmas packages but can also be used for birthday gifts and so forth. A most common way of decorating gift packages is to wrap the box in which the gift is with a special decorative paper which may be of any color or design desired. Solid colors are frequently used and are further decorated by putting bows and ribbons thereon. This looks nice under a Christmas tree but it does have the problem of keeping the bows uncrushed, especially when the objects are to be mailed or if large numbers are to be stacked in a confined place. There is, thus, a need for adding the final decorative touch to gift packages without using a bow. My invention herein provides such a method.